The present invention relates to an electronic device having a heat dissipation member for heat generating electronic components such as a CPU, and more particularly to a heat dissipating structure using heat transfer radiating means such as heat pipes and liquid cooling devices.
In recent years, devices and integrated circuits, especially CPUs, to be used in personal computers, servers and the like, have significantly increased in operating speed, and accompanied therewith, an amount of heat generation has increased. Currently, cooling a CPU is mainly accomplished by a direct air cooling system in which the CPU is fixed to a heat sink, and a fan is attached to it and cooling air is blown to the heat sink. However, the reduction of the size and the increased density of devices have limited the available space around the CPU along with the heat sink size, resulting in a constraint on the cooling capacity.
In comparison with this, in a cooling system using heat transport means, such as heat pipes or liquid cooling devices, a heat radiation unit can be provided in any desired position and has less limit in size, resulting in the higher limit of cooling than that of an air cooling system. For this reason, attempts have been made to apply such heat transport means to the CPU and other constituent elements of electronic devices in recent years.
An example of cooling system using such heat transport means according to the prior art is disclosed in JP-A-10-50910 (Patent Reference 1) wherein a heat pipe is used. According to this art, heat from the CPU is transported to an opening of the device by a heat pipe and emitted out from the opening by a fan, and therefore, it is said that the heat generated by the CPU may not raise the temperature of other constituent elements.
On the other hand, an example of liquid cooling system according to the prior art is disclosed in JP-A-10-213370 (Patent Reference 2). According to this art, highly efficient cooling may be provided by collectively transporting heat from heat generating bodies distributed in the device, such as the CPU and the HDD, to the vicinity of the power supply unit, and passing the air flow sucked by the cooling fan of the power unit through a heat radiating unit consisting of cooling pipes provided with a large number of fins.
As described above, the cooling system using heat transport means has a higher cooling limit than a direct air cooling system. However, if the heat radiation unit is arranged within a housing as in Patent Reference 1 cited above, there is a problem in that, when the fan is slowed down in order to reduce noise, the heat from the heat radiation unit fills the inner space of the housing. There is another problem in that an increase in the size of the heat radiation unit would invite enlargement of the whole device, which would mean a greater installation space.
In the structure according to the art disclosed in Patent Reference 2, the heat radiation unit is cooled by the air blown by the power unit fan. Where the power unit is small, however, a corresponding power unit fan would be small, and however, there arises a problem in that the quantity of air flow passing through the heat radiation unit is reduced and the heat radiation unit cannot sufficiently be cooled.
An object of the present invention is to solve these problems and to provide a more effective heat dissipation structure, thereby making it possible to mount high heat generation components in a small housing, and to reduce noise.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat receiving member attached to a heat generating component installed in a housing; a fan, attached on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a heat sink having a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and heat transport means connected to the heat sink and said heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member having within it a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid flow channel; a fan, attached on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a heat sink provided with a base having a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; piping for connecting the inlet and the outlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat sink and the outlet and the inlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat receiving member; and a pump provided on the way of said piping.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a fan, attached in a higher position than said heat receiving member and on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a heat sink provided with a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on the outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and a heat pipe connected to the heat sink and the heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a power supply unit accommodated in a case having an air intake port; a fan, attached on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a duct for connecting an air intake side of said fan and an opening formed in the case of said power supply unit; a heat sink provided with a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and heat transport means connected to the heat sink and said heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component and having within it a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid flow channel; a power supply unit accommodated in a case having an air intake port; a fan, attached on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a duct for connecting an air intake side of said fan and an opening formed in the case of said power supply unit; a heat sink provided with a base having a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; piping for connecting the inlet and the outlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat sink and the outlet and the inlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat receiving member; and a pump provided on the way of said piping.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a power supply unit accommodated in a case having an air intake port; a fan, attached in a higher position than said heat receiving member and on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a duct for connecting an air intake side of said fan and an opening formed in the case of said power supply unit; a heat sink provided with a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and a heat pipe connected to the heat sink and the heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a fan, attached on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a power supply unit attached on an air suction side of the fan; a heat sink provided with a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and heat transport means connected to the heat sink and the heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component and having within it a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid flow channel; a fan, attached on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a power supply attached to an air intake side of the fan; a heat sink provided with a base having a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; piping for connecting the inlet and the outlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat sink and the outlet and the inlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat receiving member; and a pump provided on the way of said piping.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a fan, attached in a higher position than said heat receiving member and on a part of a wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing; a power supply attached to an air intake side of the fan; a heat sink provided with a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said fan, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and a heat pipe connected to the heat sink and the heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a power supply unit accommodated in a case whose face having an opening is attached to a wall having an opening of said housing; a fan, attached to another face of the case of the power supply unit than the face attached to the wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing via said power supply unit; a heat sink having a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said power supply unit, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and heat transport means connected to the heat sink and the heat receiving member.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component and having within it a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid flow channel; a power supply unit accommodated in a case whose face having an opening is attached to a wall having an opening of said housing; a fan, attached to another face of the case of the power supply unit than the face attached to the wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing via said power supply unit; a heat sink provided with a base, having within it a liquid flow channel and an inlet and an outlet of the liquid flow channel, and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said power supply unit, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; piping for connecting the inlet and the outlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat sink and the outlet and the inlet of the liquid flow channel of said heat receiving member; and a pump provided on the way of the piping.
In order to achieve the object described above, an electronic device according to the invention comprises a heat generating component installed in a housing; a heat receiving member attached to the heat generating component; a power supply unit accommodated in a case whose face having an opening is attached to a wall having an opening of said housing in a position higher than the heat receiving member; a fan, attached to another face of the case of the power supply unit than the face attached to the wall of said housing, for discharging air within the housing out of the housing via said power supply unit; a heat sink having a base and fins arranged on the base, the sink being attached, opposite said power supply unit, on an outer face of the wall of said housing or protruding out of the wall with said fins facing the housing; and a heat pipe connected to the heat sink and the heat receiving member.
A tank may also be provided on the way of the piping.
Further, the base and fins of the heat sink are preferably made a metal excellent in heat transmission performance, and the fins are an array of a plurality of pins.
Also, the heat sink is attached to the back of the housing, where a cable from outside may be connected.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.